Garmageddon (The Devereaux Story)/ (Part Two) Chapter 1
The sun peeked through the windows of Eska Devereaux's house. Eska opened a drowsy eye to find out she was in her bed. She seemed to have little memory of what happened as she got up, dressed, and ready to head outside. Once she did, she noticed that the town was decorating for some sort of event. "Huh?" She wondered, "Didn't they have a festival yesterday?" "Hey, Eska!" Smurfette called out to her, "Glad you're up! I need your help with the flowers for the Spring Festival!" Eska gasped. She suddenly remembered all the events that have happened. The red clouds, the evacuation, Benny's punishment, the castle, everything! She used the backwards spell and rewinded the timeline. She rushed over to Smurfette. "Smurfette I'm afraid I won't be able to help you!" Eska told her quickly, "I just saw the future! And it's a grim one at that!" "You can tell the future?" Smurfette asked, not believing it, "That's ridiculous!" "You want me to prove it?" Eska crossed her arms, "Right about now, Hefty's gonna come over and ask 'Hey Smurfette, you wanna see my flexed muscles?'" "Hey, Smurfette!" Hefty called over to her, "You wanna see my flexed muscles?" He arched his eyebrows. "Oh, my!" Smurfette exclaimed, "You really ''can ''tell the future! What did you see?" "It's not like I had a vision," Eska explained, "But Gargamel and Lord Balthazar are going to build these Super Smurfs to destroy our village! The Smurfs evacuate, and I go alone. But, everything fell apart because I didn't seek the help of my friends, so I have used Father Time's rewind spell to rewind time and start over!" Eska gasped, "And I know what I must do." Eska ran off, "And don't worry! You can ask Allura for help!" Eska ran as fast as she could to Smurfelli dome and knocked on the door. Olivier opened it, "Eska? Is everything okay?" "I'll explain everything later, but I need your help!" Eska asked, "Do you happen to have any of those teleportation pebbles that could take me to Gargamel's hovel?" "I have never met this Gargamel," Olivier rummaged through his bag, "But in this case, an amateur sorcerer could have a dark purple aura" He pulled out the same colored pebble, "And to make it back to the village, use this blue pebble," He pulled out a pebble. "Thanks, and don't worry! I will return," Eska ran out of the house and threw the purple pebble onto the ground. Then she went through. On the other side, she saw the whole red Smurf army plotting to get their master back. They stopped their plotting to look at her. "I know what y'all are thinking," Eska explained, "But I must tell you, I saw the future. Gargamel's boss is coming to take your essence, you're in danger!" The red Smurfs laughed. Arthur looked down on her, "Why should we believe you?" Eska grabbed Arthur and pressed him against Gargamel's window, "See for yourself." Arthur saw Balthazar, who was heading towards their castle onto the rickety bridge. "Alright fine," Arthur crossed his arms, "But how are we gonna get out of here without him noticing." "I have this blue pebble that will take us to the village," Eska showed him, but then thrusted it away from him before he could take it, and used her wand to put him and the others in handcuffs. "Hey!" Arthur exclaimed. "I'm taking you to the village," Eska explained, "But I can't trust you. Not until you've decided to surrender. Now..." She threw the blue pebble to the ground, where the red Smurfs were standing, and a blue portal opened, "Are you going to come quietly, so that your kind may be safe from Lord Balthazar?" The red Smurfs looked at their leader. Arthur finally gave in and sighed, "Alright. Yes. For our safety." Eska helped Arthur climb down to the portal, and the red Smurfs left their home at Gargamel's hovel through the portal of Smurf Village. NextCategory:Garmageddon chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story